


More than One Word

by lady455



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady455/pseuds/lady455
Summary: One sentence prompt:YesCutLingerChillBelieveWarmthFistFoundTitanicHymn
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	More than One Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing exercise for me to get back into writing again. I used [random word generator](https://randomwordgenerator.com/) to be creative.

**Yes**  
“ _Yes_ ,” Joe released a shuddering gasp, voice thickened with pleasure, “ _Yes_.”

__

**Cut**  
It was a cry of _sonofabitch_ that had Nile sprung out of the bed, gun readied in hands, and eyes searching any danger in the room they’re all occupied in; seeing nothing is out of order, Nile turned her gaze on Andy who had her finger in her mouth and stormed out, grumbling about _fucking paper cuts_.

__

**Linger**  
The dull ache in her hands lingers throughout the night and Andy could only curl in one place, underneath the heavy blankets, forcing in a breath and letting out a shuddering exhale.

__

**Chill**  
The terrible chill that had been buried deep within him had roused, clinging to every bone in his body, and Booker drowned every bottle he has in his loft to forget that ever-growing, familiar, terrible chill.

__

**Believe**  
“Oh, believe me, we don’t know how to stay dead,” Booker replies dryly.

__

**Warmth**  
Yusuf had always hated the cold, hated how the terrible cold swept between the crevices of their temporary home, touching the flesh of his skin, sending shivers throughout his body; however, with Nicolo there in his arms, he doesn’t mind the cold because he could just melt into his beloved’s warmth.

__

**Fist**  
They were practicing with their respected swords on a cool night in the desert; Yusuf had disarmed Nicolo, grinning with victory as he raised his scimitar and he was about to mock strike—just a nick on the forearm when he caught Nicolo’s pink tongue darted out to lick his lips, teeth biting down on his bottom lip, a sight that halted Yusuf from striking down as his eyes tracked the movement of his dear friend’s tongue, a warm stirring in his belly—there was a sudden and rapid movement coming from Nicolo and Yusuf reacted rather poorly and yelped out in pain as a fist collided his jaw.

__

**Found**  
_I thought I had lost you_ ; it was what Andromache had said that day, and Quynh whispered back hoarsely with _I am here now, Andromache_.

__

**Titanic**  
Stay there, I’m coming to get you! – it was those words, spoken in Arabic, was the last thing he heard before the icy cold water engulfed him whole.

__

**Hymn**  
Nile began to hum a tune of an old ballad her mother used to sing to her when she was a child to get rid of nightmares; her soft voice carried the silence, quieting Booker’s pained whimpers.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I'm so nervous about posting this.


End file.
